The Red Hands
The Red Hands This organization is led by Bjorn "Ironsides" Ragnarson, The Maw of the Lion. The Paladin Slayer. Bjorn is the "boots on the ground" leader of the operation, while Vambran is the "eyes in the sky". Bjorn regularly reports and updates Vambran, whil Vambran works behind the scenes to align objectives with Senior Coalition leadership. Based in the North, between the Sword Coast to the west and the Silver Marches in the east, Bjorn set out with a small company of elite warriors. In late 1375, Bjorn, representing the Black Lion forces, along with representatives from the Zhents, Cormanthor, and other Coalition leaders, made contact with Kralgar Khan. Bjorn began a tentative alliance, and along the way brokered a deal with Bazim Gorag, thus adding troll troops to the retinue. Following successful campaigning in the area, Bjorn carved out a new settlement at the banks of a river fork just south of Yarter. Bolstered by troops given from both the Black Lion and the Khan, Bjorn forcibly annexed Triboar to the west. Later, leaders in Red Larch to the south beseeched Bjorn for aid. Bjorn liberated their town in exchanged for the town's official declaration of loyalty. Later in the winter, Bjorn and company (now called the Red Hands, due to their banner), traveled to the Old Owl Well area in search of a nefarious force that had been imprisoning and mind controlling any who got too close. The underground fortification in that area had once been claimed by forces from Neverwinter. Bjorn freed the imprisoned Neverwinter troops in that regions, and defeated the 'God Spawn' who had been behind the abductions. Bjorn then laid claim to the area and renamed it 'Bjornstad'. Additionally, some 30-50 prisoners of the God Spawn relocated to Red Larch and Odinsgate. Organization Original Coalition Leaders Bjorn "Ironsides" Ragnarson: Maw of the Lion, Warrior Prince of Jakandor, The Paladinslayer. Bjorn is a soldier and warrior, he values strength, loyalty, and honor. He fights and bleeds for his men, but also ruthlessly wields the chain of command. Bjorn firmly believes that Might makes Right. Bjorn is an officer in the Black Lion army of the Dragon Coast and was instrumental in the conquering of Westgate. He is also a veteran of the Githyanki war (while he was a member of the Crimson Eagles of Waterdeep) and a veteren of the elf war, when the armies of Jakandor invaded Evermeet. Duneyrr: Awakened Dire Elk barbarian. Duneyrr is Bjorn silent companion and steed. Sinadarin Morgoth: Blood Wizard. Sindarin is a member of the Zhent wizard's guild, and an apprentice to Dristin Doeslayer. Tiberion Lord Hel: Warrior representing an old Coalition ally Lord Rolyn. Howland Feltersnatch: Howie is a rogue / scout. He wears no badge, and is believed to be something of a mercenary. In truth (and unknown to all associated with the Red Hands, except Vambran) Howie is an operative of Dross Pim Logan: were wolverine, Representative of the Cormanthor Malarites Varrrock: Redspawn arcanist sorceror. Varrrock's origins are unknown, the Coalition forces believe him to be Zhent (he is a thrall of Busoga) Ivan: A Zhent skymage from Zhentil keep Red Hands troops Leader: Bjorn Black Lions: (31) These men were dispatched to Bjorn and came primarily from Westgate in the 10th month of 1375 1 MERC: Elephant seige engine: I thought this got destroyed in the tunnel collapse..... ? Khan's Men: (20) These men were reassigned to Bjorn as part of the alliance with the Khan. They traveled to Odinsgate 10/7/1375 Humanoids/and other 15 Bazim Gorag Trolls Gagoze-oni: Ogre magi and chieftain of the Kamaitachi Tribe. 20 Kamaitachi orc warriors Xargrylk "Zarg" The beholder mage Alyzza the Flame: Former Neverwinter officer, relocated to Odinsgate/Red Larch 25 warriors: The Flames, reporting to Alyzza Muntorok Stonebane: Minotaur Fighter Kilax Stormspur: rogue Euphorbos Siegerunner: dwarven treasure hunter Sol Flamegust: human wizard, Waterhavian background Areas of Influence Odinsgate: This is a small fortification located at the River fork on the southern bank near Yartar. At Odinsgate, there is a longhouse, several out buildings and stables, and two watch towers. The area has a wooden wall and palisade. Generally the MERC is stationed here as well. Bjorn typically resides in Odinsgate. Red Hands are trained here as well. This is the launch point for most raids. Typically there is about 30 commoners in Odinsgate. They primarily work service style jobs (cooks, horse husbandry, carpenters, smiths, etc.) Some of the soldiers families have built houses in the surrounding area of Odinsgate. There are also about 50 thralls. There is one tavern in Odinsgate, and one brothel. Triboar: Triboar was a large town that was hit hard by the githyanki incursion. Pre-invasion there were approximately 2500 citizens. Now that number hovers around 700. Bjorn laid claim to the town and stations about 20 men there at any given time. The town's chief export is leathergoods, horses, and ponies. There is a small town militia consisting of 1 captain (fighter level 5), 25 warrior (2nd level) and 50 warriors (level 1) The town used to boast a dozen shops, 3 taverns, and 4 inns, but about half of those currently stand empty. Red Larch: This town has been fortunate enough to avoid githyanki attention, however, in the fall of 1375, a different evil befoul the town. An undead incursion took up residence. The town's leader, Corra Ironbottom, approached Bjorn for aid after being rejected by Waterhavian officials. Bjorn and the Red Hands liberated the town following the town swearing fealty to Bjorn. Currently there are about 375 commoners residing in and around Red Larch. There are a hand full of shops, inns, and taverns. The town has several specialty harness and tack shops. There is a 25 strong militia that can be called upon in times of need. There is a constable station in Red Larch operated by about a dozen Red Hand soldiers. Bjornstad: At the northeast edge of the Sword mountains is an underground fortification Bjorn has liberated from a monster called the God-spawn. This area had been claimed by Neverwinter, but the Neverwinter soldiers sent to clear the area fell under the domination of the Godspawn. Bjorn freed them and released them upon their own recognizance. Following the liberation, Bjorn claimed the area and renamed the fortification "Bjornstad". Currently, Sir Torvil is stationed there along with Muntorok the Minotaur. Category:Groups Category:Red Hands Category:Organization